1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology, and more particularly, to a MIMO network in which a terminal feeds back information of channels between the terminal and a plurality of base stations that perform coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, studies on a communication system for providing a data service and a multimedia service have been conducted. For example, studies have been conducted on a communication system that uses frequency resources in a high-band to sufficiently obtain the frequency resources, and to decrease a cell coverage.
To compensate for the decrease of the cell coverage, there have been attempts to decrease the distance between cells. In these attempts, users in the edge of a cell may experience inter-cell interference from a plurality of adjacent cells. The inter-cell interference may decrease the transmission rate between users in the edge of the cell, and the inter-cell interference may also be a factor in preventing a guaranteed quality of service (QoS).
To overcome difficulties due to the inter-cell interference, various standards suggest a coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission technology. For example, in the CoMP transmission technology, all users may need to feed back channel information to at least one of a plurality of base stations. In this example, the communication system may only use limited channel feedback due to the size of the uplink overhead. The limited channel feedback, for example, the quantized error due to the limited channel feedback, may be a significant factor in decreasing the performance of the communication system. Therefore, it to is important to effectively use the limited channel feedback.